


adiós

by philsbigduck



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsbigduck/pseuds/philsbigduck
Summary: five times dan bought flowers and one time phil bought flowersfeaturing shy!sociallyawkward!mess!gay!dan and smooth!plantenthusiast!philaka this is for the lovely @irrationalqueer who requested a chaotic fic of the boys in a bakery, library, etc. also i have no idea where any of this came from and i wrote it in one sitting and i’m proud of that.also the only TW is swearing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2020





	adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irrationalqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/gifts).



“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” I cursed to myself. “Every single time I say, ‘oh, this time I’ll be early.’ And it is never true. Stupid, stupid.” I continued admonishing. I hurriedly took out my phone, rushing down the stairs, something I dreaded, and typed in “flower shops near me.” And I was shocked by what he saw. 

“Fluffy Flowers. 0.1 miles away.” 

Quite a few questions were floating around my mind. 1) Since when was there a flower shop next to my apartment? 2) More importantly, who the fuck names a flower shop “Fluffy Flowers?” What makes them so Fluffy? Is it someone’s name? Is there cats in there. That would suck because I’m allergic. But I guess I would need to sneeze through the pain because I have 30 minutes to get somewhere that is 40 minutes away. 

I bursted out of the building, light blinding me. And next thing I know as I turn the corner, and wouldn’t you know, I see plastered on a sign, “Fluffy Flowers” with “Grand Opening” next to it. 

The letters were written in a way that made them appear like bubblegum. Through the glass, I could see into the store which had wallpaper depicting of rides, clowns, pigs, monkeys, games, children, cotton candy, and all other carnival-like activities. “What the fuck?” I mumbled to myself. As I opened the doors, I was hit with the an aroma of a popcorn and flower combination, something oddly satisfying. Shaking my head, I looked for an indication of where the flowers were. I then realized they were everywhere. Hanging pots from the ceiling, sunflowers growing on the walls, and smaller flowers decorating the floor. “Oh, for fucks s-“ 

“Hello, welcome to Fluffy Flowers, how can I help you?” A voice behind me interrupted my profanity. I almost angrily turned around, preparing to yell at some obnoxious old lady, before I saw another guy. He was probably around my age. Slightly taller than me, black hair that was suspicious, really blue eyes, and an intriguing nose. He was wearing a stereotypical carnival man’s outfit. Striped white and red shirt, black slacks, red apron, and farmer’s straw hat. 

“I, uhm,” definitely caught off guard, not expecting a cute new guy to be the owner of the ambiguous new Fluffy Flower shop with a carnival theme. “I need some flowers to give my friend. She’s in a play and I totally forgot to buy her something.” 

“Oh, how fun!” The man exclaimed. I wanted to get annoyed, but I couldn’t. He looked so cute excited and he had such a nice smile. “Well, we have some white carnations, which some believe is a good ‘good luck’ gift for a woman.” He said, pointing to some white flowers in a funky pot in the left corner. We also have some goldenrods, which mean encouragement and good fortune.” He said, gesturing to some golden flowers hanging in a pot above my head. “Oh, I almost forgot, we have some valerian!” He said, pointing to the white/pink flowers somewhere behind me, “it means readiness and-“

“Hey, man,” I said, interrupting him, which was upsetting for both of us, “I’d love to chat about flowers, but I’m running super late. Just give me something.” 

“Hmm.” He responded, tapping his chin, seemingly lost in thought, looking around the room. I momentarily thought he’d just forgotten I was even there. Before I cut in, he exclaimed, “Oh! Here’s some Lily of the Valleys!” Reaching behind me, I had a slight blush to his close proximity. “Purity, happiness, luck, and humility. Perfect!” 

He skipped over to the counter. Putting a few of the white flowers in a small pot, he I handed him some money, and I had a cliche blushing-as-you-brush-hands-when-paying moment. 

“Uhm,” the guy interrupted with a chuckle as he saw my staring, “you better be going, I guess.” He smiled.

“Oh, yeah!” I said, snapping out of my trance. Stumbling backwards with my small pot, “thanks!”

“No problem! See you again!” 

“You bet you will,” I said, attempting to flirt, which just never goes well as I crashed into the glass door. “Shit, uh, sorry. Uhm, bye!” I said, waving again. 

He was laughing. 

~

“No, but you don’t understand!” I whined over the phone. 

“I can’t believe you were late to my show because you were chit-chatting to the cute flower-carnival man next door!” 

“It’s not my fault!” 

“It literally is.” My friend deadpanned. 

“Okay, maybe it is.” 

“You better make your lateness worth it, Howell. You better ask out Mr. Fluffy soon.” She said, slightly joking and slightly serious. 

“But what if-“

“Oh, shut it Howell. If you won’t ask him, I will for you!” 

“Okay, mom.” I grumbled. 

“That’s my boy.” 

~

I spent a solid two hours pacing back and forth in my room, trying to figure out how I could ask Mr. Fluffy out. 

Asking him straight up? No, fear of rejection. 

Ordering flowers to drop off to him? Don’t know his name and flowers addressed to ‘Mr. Fluffy’ is a bit off-putting.

Sending Louise? No, I’ll never hear the end of it. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone. 

Louise: I can hear you thinking from here. Go right now. Get your fluff! 

~

Almost as if Louise had cursed me, I felt my body being dragged out of my room, down the four flights of stairs, into the blinding sunlight, into Mr. Fluffy’s store.

The familiar flowerly-popcorn aroma greeted me as I entered the store. 

“Hi, welcome to-,” I heard a familiar voice say. “Oh, it’s you! Welcome back, I mean.” He greeted me with a smile, which I tried to reciprocate, but for some reason my brain decided now was the best time to short circuit. 

“Hi, uhm, my mom has, uh...” I paused, not realizing what I was saying, already hearing the disappointment in Louise’s voice. “...diarrhea.” FUCK. “Uhm, I mean, yeah diarrhea. It’s bad.” Man, I fucked up. 

“Your mom has diarrhea?” He slowly repeated back to me with a slight chuckle.

I felt a flush erupt upon my cheeks. “Yeah... W-What do you recommend?” I forced myself to say, wanting to crawl into a hole. 

“Okay, let me think, diarrhea flowers.” Mr. Fluffy said, still with a teasing smile. “I’d give you some echibeckia ‘summerina browns’ as they’re our only brown flowers, but if I was your mom, I probably wouldn’t appreciate more brown than I was already having.” He continued to observe the flowers in the room. “Here, some snapdragons.” He said excitedly. “They have a few meanings, but they’re also a symbol of protection, which your mom seems like she needs right now.”

I felt myself flush again. 

“T-thanks,” I somehow managed to get out, walking towards the cash register. 

I quickly went to grab my snapdragons and leave with my tail between my thighs before I turned around and exclaimed, “YOUR NAME!” Fuck. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“No, my bad.” I grumbled. “I-I meant to ask what’s your name.” To be honest, I was growing a bit tired of calling him Mr. Fluffy. 

“Ah,” he let out a light chuckle that made me feel all warm. “Phil. My name is Phil.” He said, extending his hand out to me. 

“Dan.” I replied. “My name is Dan.” 

“Nice to meet you Dan,” he shook my hand. His grip was strong and he was so close and he even smelt like warmth which I didn’t even know was possible. As he let go and I went to stumble out the door, he said with a smile, “see you soon.” 

“Yes you will.” I called back. I wanted to add on, because my awkward gay ass brain doesn’t know how to function around you and you’re super cute as well I could listen to you talk about flowers for actual weeks.

~

I didn’t want to go. I really didn’t. But when I was honest about yesterday’s debacle with Louise, she made me promise to go today and get it right. And I couldn’t lie to her, I just couldn’t.

So there I stood, in front of Fluffy Flowers at 9 AM. I had a coffee in my hand as I’d gotten up before 1pm for the last three days. I hadn’t done this big of a task since high school. 

I entered the store and once again heard the familiar, “Hello, welcome to- oh, Dan it’s you! Welcome back!” 

“Hey, Phil.” I said sheepishly, glancing at my coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. 

“What brings you back again?” Phil said, his voice questioning, but his smirk saying otherwise. 

“Oh, my friend is unexpectedly pregnant!” I blurted out.

Fuck. 

I really need to stop doing this. 

“Your friend is unexpectedly pregnant and you’re buying her... flowers?” 

“I guess I am,” I said in a deflated breath. 

“You need better gift skills, my friend.” Phil responded. “Anyway,” he sauntered towards a large display of flowers, “I know the best flower to get her.” He rifled through the flowers before grabbing a few out, “Here’s some lilies. They represent fertility and rebirth!” He said excitedly, walking towards the counter.

“I have a funny story that has to do with daisies.” Phil continued talking. “In college, I was studying Botany and I had a class that was just memorizing what each flower represents. Which is why I’m good with picking out which flowers to get.” I nodded with bugged-eyes. “When I was learning that lilies meant this, it also so happened that my boyfriend-“

BOYFRIEND. 

I choked on my coffee, dribbling some onto my shirt. 

“Are you okay?” He asked seemingly genuinely concerned. I hate it here. 

“Not really. Uhm, here keep the change, thanks for the help.” I said, getting more and more red as each second passed. 

“Okay. See you again, Dan!” 

“Unfortunately for you.”

~

I debated for a solid fifteen minutes whether or not to enter the store. I kept walking towards the entrance and then back to my building. 

He’s going to think I’m stalking him.

But he also might like that. 

What if he calls the police?

That’s better than Louise ratting you out. 

I finally had a fuck it moment and confidently grabbed the handle and swung the door open. The confidence quickly fizzled away when I saw Phil already standing there, not in the other room as he had been the past two days. He was on a ladder hanging another plant in a funky bowl on the ceiling before he saw me and jumped off.

“I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there.” He commented.

I felt my face now bursting into flames. 

“W-What do you mean?” I asked, screaming inside.

“No need to play dumb. I don’t like being alone with one worker in a shop as well.” He smiled.

“Uhm, yeah, that.” I said back. 

Great acting, Dan. 

There was a moment of silence of Phil and I staring at each other before I heard him clear his voice. “So...” he sauntered towards me, “how can I help you today,” he smiled, seemingly pleased with me being a blushing mess.

And that’s when I realized that I was so busy trying to decide whether or not to come in that I forgot to create a story to justify why I was there. 

“M-My friend. Yes, my friend, her dog! Her cat broke its...toes.” Shit.

He said in the same suspicious tone that he did yesterday, “Your friend’s cat broke its...toes?” 

“Yep.” 

He let out a proper laugh this time. 

I was so confused. He obviously has caught on. Was he mocking me? Was he trying to see how far I would go? Am I on some secret YouTube prank show? Shit, that would be the cherry on top of the cake. What if-

“Well,” Phil interrupted my thoughts, “I think you should get some proteas.” 

“What?” I said, not fully present in the moment. 

“For your friend’s cat,” Phil commented, that stupid smile never leaving his face. “Proteas, they represent transformation and courage. I’m sure the dog’ll love it.” 

“Oh, yeah, cat!” I shook my head. 

He wrapped my flowers and asked, “Just wondering, what type of cat does you friend have?” He seemed to be asking nonchalantly, but I could see the small smirk he had with his head bowed.

Fuck. I didn’t know cat breeds. I’m allergic. I never needed to know. Shit. He’s waiting. Fuck. 

“Spanish.” I blurted out. 

“What?”

“My friend’s cat... Its Spanish.” I said, deflated. 

“Okay,” Phil said, not even hiding the smile. “Adiós, Dan.” He said, handing me my change.

~

I was fed up. I couldn’t do one more day of this. I was just going to ask him. He said boyfriend. He must be into guys. Last time I checked, I’m a guy very into guys and we have that going for me. And what’s the worst thing that happens? He says no. Which is really bad for my self esteem, but it’s way too late now as I ripped open the door, ready to spill out the words before I chickened out. 

“Hey Dan.” 

That’s when all of my plans went out the window as I saw Phil standing behind me. He was smiling and had a hand full of flowers, which was a bit odd since they were all different. 

“Hi Phil, I-“

“Wait,” he cut in which I was thankful for as I didn’t trust whatever I had to say. “I wanted to give you something.” He said sheepishly, for the first time since we met, he seemed nervous and flustered. 

“O-Okay,” I said, unsure of what to expect but figured it can’t get any worse. 

“Uhm,” he shuffled with the flowers in his hands. “I want you to have these.” He said, handing over the bouquet. I was stunned, but before I could say anything, he cut in with, “there’s a bunch of different flowers in there. There’s ambrosia which means ‘your love is reciprocated.’ There’s also some pink camellias, which mean longing for you. There’s a gardenia, which means you’re lovely. Yellow lilies which mean false and gay. That doesn’t have to do with you I just thought it was funny.” He chuckled. “Some red roses, which I think you know. And my favorite flower, an acacia, love that is pure.” 

I looked up, shock clearly in my eyes. 

“I-I...” I stammered.

“This is my weird way of saying that I think you’re super cute and want to ask you on a date.” He said, rubbing his hand on his neck, seemingly super nervous. 

“Of course, you doofus.” I exclaimed, before grabbing his face and kissing him.


End file.
